The other Phinbella
by Life Without Lamas is No Life
Summary: For years Phineas and Isabella went to separate schools but when they go to High School together Isabella finds out that the reason Phineas never sees the clues is he has his eyes on a girl named Annabella.
1. welcome to high school!

OCs Introduction (there's to many to name but these are the main OCs)

Annabella: A girl that went to school with Phineas and Phineas has had a crush on like Isabella does on Phineas. (Status: Single)

Kristen: A girl that went to school with Isabella and is her school best friend. (Status: taken)

Abigail: Annabella's best friend. (Status: Single)

Stephen: one of Annabella's past failed relationship. (There was a lot but he's in the story in person instead of just mentioned) (Status: available and desperate)

Tyler: A guy who went to school with Isabella and has a crush on her. (Status: available but crushing)

George: Kristen's boyfriend. (Status: Taken)

**Me: ok need a co-host so lets go with another fireside girl! Just a second. *****Leaves and makes call*******

***Ten seconds later***

**Me: *****Comes back in***** ok she should be here in a second.**

**Candace: *****Comes in*******

**Me: What she's a fireside girl didn't you see 'fireside girl's jamboree'**

**Candace: don't remind me.**

**Me: ok lets start the 'double Phinbella' story and the whole things Isabella POV.**

I stepped off the bus and took a look at the school in front of me. I grabbed on to the straps of my backpack and took a deep breath so this is it first day of school freshmen year. Kristen got off and stood next to me. "So you ready Isabella?"

I looked at the school then her and said. "That's a very good question." The truth was I wasn't sure if I was ready so that's all I could say. I decided to change the subject by saying. "So what's your first class?"

She took out her schedule and read. "Algebra 1." Then put it back in and asked. "What about you?"

"Honor's biology." I told her cause I already memorized my schedule. "Well let's go." I told her changing the subject again.

We started to walk on when a familiar car pulled up and two even more familiar boys walk out my eyes widened at the sight of the first one. Oh my god its Phineas. Even though we spend all summer together we went to separate Elementary and Middle schools. 

Kristen noticed I was blankly staring and waved her hand in front of my face. "Hello earth to Isabella what are you…" she started then saw Phineas. "Oh I see now don't worry he'll notice sooner or later."

"I guess you right I just hope it's sooner." I told her then the bell rang. "Come on we don't wanna be late."

We walled in to the school it was so big so different from Middle School. It was then that I noticed that Phineas was staring at something/one. I followed his eyes to a girl with long, blonde, curly hair pulled up in a ponytail. Surprisingly she didn't have a bag she just carried her stuff in her arms. My jaw dropped as my stuff fell to the floor. To my surprise the same girl that Phineas was staring at dropped to her knees and handing me my bag asked in a perfect voice not too high or too low. "You drop this?"

I was shell-shocked for a moment but managed to say. "Umm… thanks."

"Annabella." She simply told me. "My name is Annabella." She said offering her hand to shack it was perfectly manicured and had a hand drawn flower on it this was her left hand so I'm guessing she's a lefty. "And you are?"

"Isabella." I told her as I shook her hand and look at her eyes noticing there green complemented by long flowing eyelashes. "And this is…" I started then noticed Kristen wasn't there a looked around noticing the hallway was empty. "Oh shoot looks like we're late."

Annabella looked around noticing this too and said. "Looks like you're right well it was nice meeting you Isabella." She got up and walked to her class with her ponytail swaying back and forth. How am I supposed to compete with this girl?

I put on my backpack and went to look for the honors biology classroom when I found it I was surprised to see most people weren't there yet so I took a seat. Then someone came in I was hoping didn't have this class.

"Oh hey Isabella!" Annabella said waving then took a seat next to me. "I didn't know you took honor's biology."

"Yeah hey can I ask you something?" I asked her.

She took out the ponytail fluffing her hair and said. "Sure what do you need?" seriously there's no way I could get Phineas with her in the way.

**Me: yeah suspense I love suspense so tell me what you think.**

**Candace: Like it?**

**Me: Hate it?**

**Candace: Want to see eat a cow!**

**Me: review and let us know!**

**Both: Bye for now!**


	2. what's your question?

Sorry it took so long but I have a lot of other stories plus school work but I'll try and keep this updated.

Annabella's POV

I slowly fluffed my hair curious of what Isabella had to say. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Abigael who came in and took a seat next to me. "Hey Anna." she greeted setting down her stuff she had really short red hair. (the red real life red heads are not Phineas red) She looked around my shoulder at Isabella. "Oh who's your little friend?"

"Oh yeah. Abigael, Isabella, Isabella, Abigael." I introduced pointing to them when I said their name.

"Nice to meet you." she greeted then turned back to me. "Anyways as I was about to say was..." she started then was interrupted again by the teacher.

"Hello class." She greeted. "My name is Mrs. Davis and first we will be setting up our notebooks so please take out your composition note books."

We all did what she said as Izzy turned to me and started. "As I was saying..." she started.

She was interrupted AGAIN by the teacher looking right at her and asked. "Ms. Garcia-Shapiro is there something you wish to share with the inter class." Dang! This is getting annoying I wanna know what she has to say. The rest of the class was boring and meaningless so were gonna switch to the end of class. Ms Davis was... teaching when the bell rang she sighed. "Class dismissed."

We all grabbed our stuff and walked out ready to go to our next class when Isabella started. "Ok I'm just gonna cut to the chase I was..." She started but then my REALLY hyper friend Nichole (I told you that those at the beginning were just the main ones) butted in way more hyper then normal and explained extremely fast and hard to understand.

"Annabella I need your help. In home ec class Charlie got his hand stuck in the chocolate mousse and I tried to get him out by eating it but the teacher told me I need to stop and get help so will you come." I think that's what she said.

"Ok calm down Nichole. I'll be there in a minute." I told her trying to trying to calm her down.

"No you need to come NOW!" She said pulling me away. "Lets move, move move!"

**Sorry I know EXTREMLY short chapter but I had to stall her question and I have a contest for you guys who ever PM's me first with the closest to her question gets to figure out what the question is and gets to be part of the plot. Please review!**


	3. I GIVE UP!

_**I give up! **_

_**You guys are just selfish**_

_**Son of a ******* **_

_**I was an idiot to think it would work out**_

_**Nothing EVER works out for me on these sites**_

_**That's I'm though it's over! **_

_**And not just this story **_

_**ALL MY STORIES!**_

_**I'm leaving the site **_

_**And you can blame**_

_**Darkspine Sonic759**_

_**Hi**_

_**RandomClassic49**_

_**Roy**_

_**Kiara Rosealee's brother**_

_**Lorddryu**_

_**Pricat**_

_**Oh my god your story fails**_

_**The dude**_

_**Ferbelle **_

_**And everyone else who was mean to me that I didn't have time to name.**_

_**You guy's know who you are**_

_**No matter if it was from review **_

_**Story**_

_**Or PM**_

_**If you were mean and/or selfish to me**_

_**IT'S YOU'RE FAULT! **_

_**And now this chapter is the last you'll see of me**_

_**I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! **_

_**Cause I sure as heck am not!**_

_**BYE FOREVER!**_


End file.
